In normal use a hand router is guided along the surface (face) of a workpiece and relies upon such surface for support and stability of the router during cutting operations. Stability becomes marginal when the width of the surface engaged by the router is less than 2 inches and particularly when the router is moved along that surface to a position projecting from one end thereof. Accordingly, operation of a hand router under such conditions can be dangerous and accuracy of the "cut" made by the router may be unsatisfactory due to inadvertent router "tipping" on such a narrow surface. Therefore, a need exists for structure by which a router may perform various cutting operations on a workpiece and which will function to guide relative movement between the workpiece and the router in a stable manner during a cutting operation, independent of the size of the surface of the workpiece being cut by the router.
Examples of router supports and other similar devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,541,922, 3,779,294, 4,024,898, 4,114,664 and 4,248,282.